Song for Ten
by A MARVELous DC Time Lord
Summary: Tenrose adventures and stories based off Niel Hannon's song, "Song for Ten"


_**Hey guys! So I decided to write a fanfic inspired by "Song For Ten" by Neil Hannon. Each chapter will be based on the lyrics. I love that song so much! It is such a perfect song for tenrose. If you haven't listened to it I would do that before you read because it will make this story so much better.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not only any of these character nor the song. They all belong to BBC. Also Doctor who spoilers! If you have not watched up to season 4 I wouldn't advise reading this fic till you have!**_

 _ **Just in case you get confused, this first chapter is during the part in season 2 "Christmas invasion" when the doctor is sleeping after regenerating.**_

" _Well I woke up today_

 _And the world was a restless place_

 _It could have been that way for me" -Song For Ten_

Overpowering. This was probably the only word to define the torrential flow that was overwhelming me. And for a Time Lord, that was saying a lot. It had started out in a blur of colors, sounds and emotions, sometimes seeming to take familiar forms.

But now, it was like I was viewing my life from images and sounds begin to form into something I recognize. I'm back on Gallifrey, after my first regeneration. The moment when I set my future in stone. When I steal my TARDIS. All the hundreds of years that I have traveled through time and space, I've contemplated this one moment.

What would have happened if I had never taken the TARDIS? What would have happened, to those who traveled with me? To those I saved? To those I killed? It all came down to this moment. I watched myself get closer and closer until I finally enter the doors.

Then, there's a tug in my gut as I'm jerked through time. I see all of the tragedies and successes of my first life flashing through my mind. The golden glow of regeneration fills my vision as I change, renewing myself and healing.

And just like that, i'm a new person. I can hear the beat of my two hearts, deafening, echoing through my head. This goes on, flying through my life, experiencing everything that I ever have over again, the agony, sorrow and pain of it all. But also the triumph, the relief and most of all, the joy brought by my companions.

The people who stayed with me, through thick and thin. When I did things I shouldn't have, to save them. Only the ones I couldn't save, they weighed on me, every single day I have lived. Every single time I regenerate, I feel it again, like I'm regenerating over and over again. Finally, I'm at my present self. Or is it? Am I a new Doctor now? What am I? Is this finally the end? No. I have to still be myself.

Surprisingly, the first memory I see is of a London clothing store. For some reason, it is associated with joy and happiness and hope. But why? My memory jumps ahead. I'm in a basement, trying to get readings on some alien there.

Yet suddenly, there is a presence next to me. And then we are running. I try to see who I am running with, but all I can see a golden glow. Nevertheless, the memory goes on. I beat the alien. Save the world. Like always. But this is different. And it shouldn't be. Why is saving the earth this one time different than all the others?

I feel the familiar tug as I am pulled through time again. Through battles and travels that shouldn't be extraordinary in any ways. Yet they are all linked with one emotion. Joy.

Why? I am jerked forward again, none of my questions answered. I'm on a spaceship doing something that I will regret for the rest of my life. But then, the strange golden glow is back, destroying and healing at the same time. And then there is the feeling of warmth against me and then it burns, like fire.

My regeneration, it's starting again. I am pulled out of the memory, to a place with endless stars around me, only clouds beneath my feet.

People are surrounding me, people I recognize. Me. they are all of my regenerations. They form a circle around me smiling, welcoming. I turn around in circles, trying to take it all in. They pat my back and shake my hand. I don't want to leave this place. It's paradise. Who would ever want to leave?

And then everything shatter. "Help me," I hear whispered, yet it is echoing all around me. A figure bursts out from behind the others, pushing past me before I could see their face. They run towards the voice, but are stopped by an invisible barrier.

Defeated, they come back and grab me by the shoulders. The figure is my current form. But how? I'm right here. But yet, they are wearing my same black leather coat, with my short hair and same face.

"Go to her. Help Rose!" They say forcefully and shove me away. I fall straight through the clouds, farther and farther until I can see nothing but my recent memories rushing past beside me. But this time, the strange golden light is gone. And in its place is rose.

I slam down and back into consciousness, sitting straight up. I whip out my sonic screwdriver, intent only on protecting one thing. Rose

 **Well there you go! I hope you liked it! Please like, follow and review. I love hearing from you guys. Tell me what you like and what you want to change. Also if you have a better idea for the summary to make it sound appealing, that would be great! Just private message me or comment your ideas. I will give a shout out to whoever comments in the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you like it and look forward to the rest of it as much as I do!**

 **-A MARVELous DC Time Lord**


End file.
